Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide, as part of a graphical user interface, a graphical keyboard for inputting text using a presence-sensitive input device. A gesture keyboard is one example of a graphical keyboard that can enable a computing device to determine a string of text based on a continuous gesture input. The continuous gesture input may be comprised of a single, continuous gesture spanning locations of multiple keys of the gesture keyboard rather than multiple, individual tap-gesture inputs entered at each of the individual locations of the multiple keys. A gesture keyboard may be preferable to users who prefer to swipe across—rather than merely tap on—individual keys of a graphical keyboard.
Some gesture keyboards may have certain drawbacks, however. For instance, in order to select keys that are located far apart from one another (e.g., at opposite sides of the gesture keyboard), a continuous gesture may need to span the entire length or width of the gesture keyboard. Some users may have difficulty inputting such a gesture, particularly if the gesture keyboard is of a relatively large size.